1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiplexers and, in particular, to contiguous band multiplexers having at least one filter with a cavity resonating in a triple mode for use in satellite communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contiguous frequency band multiplexers are known but, in previous multiplexers, dual mode or single mode filters are used. The volume and weight of previous multiplexers is significantly greater than the volume or weight required with the multiplexer in accordance with the present invention in order to produce similar results. Also, the multiplexer of the present invention is able to produce improved passband performance and band edge selectivity over previous multiplexers.
Poor selectivity on a band edge channel filter of previous contiguous band multiplexers has been a long-standing problem in the communications satellite industry.